


What's a Sleepover without a Lapdance?

by ElotheFairy



Series: K Project One Shots/Short Stories 2020-2022 [1]
Category: K (Anime), K Project
Genre: AU, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Dubious Morality, HOMRA - Freeform, Lapdance, Like, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Sleepovers, ana and mikoto and izumo are not involved in the shenanigans, everyone's an idiot basically, i'm just trying to practice writing nsfw stuff, idk dude, sleepover, tags will change as necessary, to a small extent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElotheFairy/pseuds/ElotheFairy
Summary: Tatara organizes a HOMRA sleepover at the bar and Bandou accidentally gets more than he bargained for. In the form of Akagi.
Relationships: Akagi Shouhei/Bandou Saburouta
Series: K Project One Shots/Short Stories 2020-2022 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643458
Kudos: 8





	What's a Sleepover without a Lapdance?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Chapter warnings: slightest blood tw, it's at the part right after it says, "He let the thoughts of that day slip into his mind as he surveyed everyone else talking around him..." Literally just that one paragraph  
> -mention of weed and alcohol.  
> -the slightest bit of dubious consent, since everything's at first is done on a dare, but that changes later on. It's like,... 80% consensual since it's mainly just unexpected more than anything.  
> Enjoyyy.

Feb. 22nd, 2020

Prompt: sleepover and a lap dance

Everyone inside the bar of HOMRA was startled when Tatara Totsuka -usually one of the quieter people in the Red clan- loudly slammed down his glass of spiked ice tea on Kusanagi’s bar counter.

“I had this wonderful idea pop into my head just now! Listen up everyone,” the glossy-haired blond’s voice traveled over the peaceful chatter, causing everyone in the room to turn their attention towards him, “now that we have a few more members fully initiated, it’s high time we had ourselves a full evening of fun! Right here at the bar!”

“Uh, dude, we gather here every night? What’s your point?” Eric asked.

“This time it’ll be different,” Tatara insisted, glancing behind him at Kusanagi, “we could pick a night, close the bar up earlier than usual, and then we’ll have the place to ourselves!” He tapped the side of his glass in thought. “It’ll be like, a sleepover! We could stay up all night, party, play games, talk, ya know, clan bonding time!”

Kusanagi scratched the back of his head in thought. “Well, we’ve already had a pretty good month of sales, so we should be able to handle one night of closing early I suppose.” He shrugged, “Not a bad idea at all, considering all the petty arguments you people have gotten into lately. If there’s one thing this clan needs, it’s emotional bonding time.”

Yata let out a dull groan in the background at that last comment. Everyone knew he still had issues with the whole “emotion” side of things. Ever since Fushimi…

“Then it’s settled!” Tatara clapped his hands together, a gleeful smile on his -all too-happy face, “Clear your schedules for tomorrow night, Kusanagi-san, you give me the keys to the bar, and we’ll have ourselves a sleepover!”

“Just make sure you don’t burn down the place, literally,” Kusanagi muttered, more towards Tatara it seemed, than anyone else.

Tatara let out a laugh at Kusanagi’s words and started zipping around the room to each individual member, most likely telling them all the things they would need to bring, sleeping bags, food, etc.

The room was mostly split into duo and trios, members in little clusters depending on who their current friends were at the time. Anna, Mikoto, and Yata seemed to be the only ones lounging by themselves. Anna was busy reading a book on Gothic poetry and Mikoto, it seemed, was taking a catnap on the couch in the corner, though Bandou was sure he might have been secretly eavesdropping. Yata had chosen a seat at the bar counter farther away from everyone, working on changing out the current wheels of his skateboard.

Bandou was not exactly thrilled at the proposition of spending a full night together with some of the members of Homra. Eric was rude and known to insult people in English so they wouldn’t be able to make a comeback, Yata had an awful temper at the slightest tease or provocation, and even Chitose could be an asshole. Sometimes.

That being said, Bandou knew he wasn’t completely in the clear either. He had just gotten past a rough patch with his best friend and fellow clan member, Akagi, after their fight with a small gang of drug dealers.

He let the thoughts of that day slip into his mind as he surveyed everyone else talking around him. He can still vividly recall the smell of he and Akagi’s blood, mixing together, the cold, harsh feel of the concrete floor against his aching back as he looked over at his friend, trying to prepare himself to die, since he knew they weren’t going to get out of that basement alive-

“Hey, San-chan,” Akagi, who was standing next to him, reached over and gave his shoulder a small shake, breaking Bandou out of his flashback. “You okay? You’re spacing out on me.”

Bandou bristled slightly at the surprise of Akagi’s touch, then relaxed after a couple of seconds. He looked over at him. “I’m fine.” He quickly changed the subject, not wanting Akagi to ask any more questions. “I thought only middle school girls had sleepovers…why are we doing this again?”

“No idea,” Akagi responded wearily. “I wonder what Tatara’s angle is.”

Bandou glanced back over at Tatara, who was now busy pestering Yata, begging him to come to the event tomorrow evening. Yata seemed annoyed, not really wanting anything to do with it, but Bandou knew that, if pestered enough about something, Yata would eventually do what Tatara asked, since he was one of the few people that almost never got on Yata’s nerves.

“Welp, hope that this sleepover thing never happens,” Bandou said, stretching his arms out into a huge yawn, getting up from his chair.

Akagi laughed, getting up as well, quickly slinging his backpack around one arm. “I mean, Tatara usually ends up somehow getting what he wants, every single time, sooo you should probably pack your bag just in case.” He gives Bandou one last cheeky wink before heading out the door.

Bandou’s stomach does a tiny somersault as Akagi turns and leaves. Dammit. _Damn it_ Akagi. He needs to stop _doing_ things like that. He really didn’t like thinking about the reactions his body gave when Akagi decided to do or say something that was borderline flirty.

But Akagi was right. Everyone knew Tatara had both Kusanagi and Mikoto wrapped around his finger. So the party, sleepover, whatever they were calling it, was bound to happen tomorrow.

Bandou walked back to his apartment in contemplative silence, his feet splashing the puddles as he crossed from street to street.

* * *

The next morning came and went, with all the clansmen going on various small missions around town. They almost always travelled in pairs, since that was the safer thing to do in a place as big as Shizume City. Akagi and Bandou had gotten a text message in the Red Clan group chat during one their missions that morning (the mission wasn’t much, just finding a missing cat for an old lady a few blocks away) which was from Tatara, telling them that the sleepover was indeed, still on for that evening. Bandou read the message, rolled his eyes, and shoved the phone towards Akagi. Kusanagi and Mikota had just texted back and said they would both be busy that evening, and Anna decided to bow out too, stating that she didn’t feel like staying up all night. Akagi leaned over, cat still in his arms, read the message, and let out a loud cackle.

“Why are you so enthused? What if this turns out to be some stupid hazing party, or worse, a second initiation ritual? “ Bandou grumbled as they stopped at Bandou’s place to grab their duffels, pillows, and sleeping bags.

“Oh what’s gonna happen, San-chan, Tatara makes us all do face masks and manicures?” Akagi snickered.

Bandou narrowed his eyes at his friend, “I wouldn’t put it past him. You know he’s pretty feminine sometimes.”

“And what’s so bad about us all unlocking our feminine sides for the night, hm?” Akagi chuckled, as they started to walk back towards the bar. “We might even discover a side of ourselves that we didn’t even know was there.”

Little did he know, later that night, that comment would be far more important than Bandou initially thought.

As the two guys neared the entrance of the bar, Bandou spotted Tatara peeking out the window. He flashed a huge smile once he recognized it was them, and quickly unlocked the door, welcoming them inside.

“Hello, hello you two!! I’m so glad you decided to come, most of the others are here already,” he said, gesturing to the people in the room, “except for Yata, but I’m sure he’ll be here soon.” He gave Akagi a sheepish grin, and added, “I may have bribed him with pizza...and info on the last area where the Blue Clan was spotted so he could have the chance to confront Fushimi again.”

As if on cue, Yata barged through the front door, skateboard still in hand, sleeping bag in the other. “Hey guys.”

Tatara spotted him and immediately engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug. “Hey bud, you came!!”

Bandou stifled a bark of laughter at the sight. Yata had the look of an angry cat on his face, but he let Tatara hug him anyways. “Well I wasn’t just gonna skip out, not after what you said about the Blue clan….those rat bastards. Oh hey, pizza!”

He joined everyone else at the bar counter and surrounding chairs. Everyone chomped down happily on their slices and snippets of different conversations blended together in a peaceful, albeit slightly rambunctious, melody of sound.

The early evening hours passed by pretty quickly, and Bandou was actually finding himself relaxing enough to actually enjoy himself. Tatara didn’t make them have any manicures or facials like he had initially feared. Instead, the majority of the night was filled with hilarious stories of past clan escapades, told (and acted out) by each clan member. There was also arm wrestles- which Kamamoto almost always won- and other ceremonial clan games they all knew and loved. Tatara sang and played a few soulful songs on his guitar. After that, they watched a couple movies on Tatara’s wall projector, and finally, it seemed as if they had finally ran out of things to do.

It was getting to be pretty late, but not quite late enough for everyone to pass out yet. There was that nervous, excited energy everyone feels at a sleepover when they know that it’s the dead of night and the rest of the world outside was quiet, or at least, quieter than usual.

Throughout the movie, both Akagi and Bandou noticed that Tatara had slowly started drinking. By now, he had reached the point of being a little tipsy and he was getting very hyper and giggly. Eric had noticed this too and had been a decent enough person to surreptitiously take Tatara’s third long Island tea out of his hand and sneakily pour the drink out in the bar sink behind him.

It was around that same time that Chitose took the opportunity during Tatara’s inebriated state to close down the blinds, reach into his duffel and pull out a small bag of something green.

“Anyone wanna get high?” he called out to the room, with a devilish grin.

Everyone looked around slowly at each other, noting the curtains blocking any chances of passerbys seeing what they were up to. One by one, they all quickly nodded.

* * *

It was nearing 1:30am by the time the hotboxing ended. A few wisps of smoke still lingered in the air and Bandou bit his lip, feeling guilty. Tatara was going to get in so much trouble tomorrow morning once Kusanagi walked into his bar that was currently smelling like a literal skunk. Okay maybe not that bad, but still.

Everyone was very much chilled out by now, both sleepy and high, lounging shoulder to shoulder with one another, either on the couches, sitting on the floor, or leaning on one another on bar stools. Dewa, who was sitting in between Chitose and Tatara on the floor, made sure to pass the pipe over Tatara every time it was passed around, so as not to get the poor guy cross-faded. That was _definitely_ not a good idea, seeing the current state he was in right now.

“Ohmygosh!!” Tatara squealed very loudly, making everyone jump. He clapped his hands excitedly, like a little toddler would if he was given his favorite toy. “I can’t believe I almost forgot!” The liquor made his next words tumble out at a much more stunted, irregular pace, as if he was trying to complete a math problem without paper. “You…we all still need….to play onemoregame!”

“And what game would that be?” Yata asked, a dopey grin plastered onto his face.

“Ohmygosh you seriously, uhm, don’t know??” Tatara asked, almost forgetting to complete his sentence.

“Tell us!” Chitose egged him on.

Tatara nodded excitedly, making an effort to prop himself slowly onto his knees. “Well that’s easy,” he let out a delicate little * _hiccup_ * that sounded like a mouse squeak, then continued, much louder this time, “TRUTH OR DARE!!”

The smiles were very quickly wiped off everyone’s faces.

“Dude,” Chitose looked around at everyone else in the room, mirroring their nervous expressions, “isn’t that _girl’s_ game?”

“Yeah, for middle school girls.” Yata added sourly, from his corner of the bar.

The candelights on the coffee table flickered, adding a mysterious solemnity to Tatara’s confused expression as he said, “No, it’s not. Mikoto-san and I used to play it all the time in high school.”

“What?!” Yata squawked. Chitose let out a huge snort, barely containing his laughter, apparently thinking Yata’s reaction was hilarious.

“Well if Mikoto-san, our _glorious_ Red King played it, I guess we’ll have to do him the honors and play it in his absence,” Chitose smirked over at Yata.

Bandou cursed Chitose under his breath. He had Yata hooked, lined, and sinkered. And once Yata agreed to something, everyone else would follow suit. It was just the way things were with the group.

Yata glanced around the bar furtively, sensing the nervous energy from everyone who were awaiting his answer. Hell, Bandou guessed, he probably felt like he had no choice now that Mikoto’s honor was involved.

The auburn-haired vanguard slowly nodded, “Let’s do it.”

* * *

They had set their chairs, bean bags, and stools up in a circle as Tatara quickly explained the rules of the game.

They went through the circle, clockwise. Kamamoto was first, and answered a truth question of Tatara’s. He had indeed, never kissed a girl before. Eric’s turn was funnier, as he had chosen a dare. Tatara dared him to eat pizza crust out of the trash can, which Eric grinned at, doing so almost without hesitation. Which was pretty gross, but kind of epic, all the same.

On the next couple turns, the questions had started to get a lot more personal. Tatara asked Yata how he really felt about Fushimi’s absence, and the room got very quiet as Yata clumsily tried to fit together a careful story of half truths. But most people in the room knew, Bandou included, that the story of losing his best friend had been a lot more tragic than he was letting on.

Chitose’s turn came next, then Fujishima’s. Both turns were equally funny as much as they were dramatic.

Fujishima nudged his shoulder and Bandou realized that it was his turn. Since this was the first round, and most of the guys didn’t know what to ask the others to do or talk about, they all at some point decided to just let Tatara be the moderator.

“San-channnnn truth or daaaree??” Tatara sang out, his head lazily resting against Dewa’s shoulder.

Bandou quickly considered the outcomes of the situation. Truth…or dare. Both choices weren’t ideal, especially based on some of the things he had seen others do or say at Tatara’s request, but, the more the game went on, and the more serious questions Tatara asked the others, the more Bandou decided that a dare was the way to go. He could do a dare. Sure, he might have to do something stupid or gross in front of the others, but that was half of the fun of being in the clan on a regular day anyways. Everyone was an idiot, in their own way.

“Dare.” He said confidently.

Tatara let out another gleeful laugh, then a mischievous smile crept upon his face, as he looked up from his short brainstorm session with himself.

“Idare-YOU… to receive a lap dance from someone in this circle.”

Bandou’s stomach did a sort of belly flop at the mention of something so crude….and sexual. He looked around the room as he slowly regained his composure, trying to read the outward energy of everyone’s reactions. Surely someone would speak up for him and say that this dare was a stupid idea?

But, as he looked around the room, all he saw was a few people stifling laughter, and also some people biting their lips, looking around at their friends in the group with this excited, nervous energy.

 _Jesus,_ when had everyone gotten so horny of all a sudden? It was ridiculous. It’s not like they were in high school anymore. Doing something on a dare didn’t mean …anything. It didn’t mean you actually wanted to do it in real life…Right?

Bandou spotted Yata dark eyes fixed on him, almost as if he was challenging him himself. He felt another wave of guilt slip over him. If Yata had been brave enough to sputter some half-story to everyone about the aftermath of he and Fushimi’s friend-break-up, then surely he could do this thing in return. It was one stupid little lap dance. He could pick whoever. It wouldn't have to mean anything.

“Should we spin a bottle? So it feels more fair?” Fujishima asked the room nervously.

“The game is truth or dare, not spin the bottle.” Chitose called out in return.

Tatara considered it, then tilted his head to the side, reminding Bandou of a puppy who was considering whether to disobey his owner or not. “No…’Jima’s got a point, Bandou would hate us all if any of us picked the person who dances on him. We’ll leave it to fate! Anyone got a bottle?” he asked, suddenly a lot more chipper at the idea of the other person being left to chance.

“I got it!” Erik, who was closest to the bar, hopped up from his stool and went behind the counter. He quickly came back to the circle, triumphantly holding an empty vodka bottle. “We can use this.”

Tatara enthusiastically clapped his hands once more, “Put her in the middle, Eric-chan!”

Erik set the bottle down in the middle and everyone (except for Bandou) gave a drumroll, their hands smacking the red carpet of the floor, seemingly more in sync with one another then they were on some of their actual missions.

With a nod of encouragement from Tatara, Eric gave an expert flick of his wrist and then bottle spun wildly in place for a few seconds.

The seconds seemed to drag on way longer for Bandou than anyone else. His eyes were so fixated on the bottle and silently willing it not to ever stop spinning, that it took him a few seconds to notice that a collective silence had engulfed the room. The bottle had finally stopped. For a couple seconds, Bandou couldn’t look up, and it was at that moment that a couple people finally let out small sounds of:

“Ooooooohhhhhhhh”

The “Ooh’s had gotten louder now, and even Tatara chimed in at the end, adding his high-pitched squeal of mischief to the group’s chorus.

Bandou’s curiosity got the better of him and he looked up.

And his stomach jolted at the pair of wide brown orbs that stared back at him, underneath a ball cap and head of shaggy hair.

But it was too late to protest. Everyone had already baited him into this, and he wasn’t going to back down now. Yata would kick his ass if he did, he was sure of it.

He slowly got up, and walked toward the circle, seeing that someone had already swiped a wooden chair from somewhere and had set it in the middle of the circle. His stomach still churned, but he sat down.

Chitose, the scrawny asshole, quickly swiped Bandou’s shades (which he usually hid behind nowadays more than anything) off his head and yanked his hoodie back down to his neck. “If we gotta see this than so do you, buddy.” He smirked back at Bandou from his place in the circle, a jeering look in his eyes.

They had even went so far as to pull up some sort of sexy electronic club beat on someone’s phone. Bandou’s cheeks were already starting to heat up.

And then, Akagi, who had been very quiet for the majority of the game, slowly got to his feet.

Bandou saw the weirdest expression on his face. It was mixture of…different things. Anger? No. Nervousness, maybe? Excitement?

He shoved the thoughts down and opted out of trying to think for the next few minutes. It would be much easier this way.

Much easier, he thought as Akagi inched towards him, slowly hitching his right leg, and then his left, over Bandou’s lap.

The charged tension in the room was palpable as everyone seemed to take one collective breath in.

Bandou didn’t know what the hell to do with his hands, so he just let them hang limply at his sides, brushing the legs of the chair.

And then Akagi started to move on top of him.

The first thing Bandou noticed, as he tried not to look Akagi in the eyes, was how _warm_ everything felt.

Bandou was no stranger to the sexual tendencies of a guy his age. Sure, he masturbated in his room at night just like everyone else in the circle.

But this…it was…totally different. Such soft, subtle movements. He could tell Akagi was trying very hard to not to completely grind down on him, which would have made him uncomfortable, especially since they were both wearing jeans and everything was already so intense.

But Akagi still had to move _,_ otherwise it wouldn’t have counted as a fulfillment of the dare. And oh god… he could _move._

If Bandou was in a better state of mind, maybe not as high as he was, he would have stopped the whole thing. But there was this thought pulling up from the bottom of his stomach, traveling up to his ribcage.

Maybe he didn’t want Akagi to stop. The thoughts started bubbling up from out of nowhere.

Akagi had started to subconsciously develop a rhythm to his “dance”, his hips trying to lift up as much as they could to help eased the pressure, but it was ultimately futile.

He was completely and totally grinding on his best friend. And the thing was, Bandou was starting to like it.

He hated himself for admitting that, but he did. The warmth of Akagi’s thighs seeped through his jeans to his own pants, and a new kind of hotness started creeping up. He closed his eyes from a brief moment, trying so hard to refocus himself on something else.

Before he realized what was happening, his hands had reached up and gripped the taught muscle of Akagi’s waist, pushing his thumbs into Akagi’s warm, smooth flesh.

That action made Akagi sputter for a quick second, and they finally met each other’s gaze. That little jump really didn’t help Bandou, because it made Akagi reposition himself so that both of their cocks were practically meshing together, save for the tiny separation of their clothes. Both Akagi and Bandou blushed at this discovery, but kept going, not physically able to tear their eyes from one another.

It felt like a flame was erupting between the two of them. The entire room was completely silent, thought it was clear that in Bandou’s peripheral vision, everyone was staring, open-mouthed, as fascinated as he was by the scene before him.

The startling realization of his dick getting hard finally broke him out of Akagi’s mesmerizing trance and he quickly shoved Akagi off him, Akagi landing with a small thud to the floor.

Bandou stood up as quickly and as dignified as possible, glaring around the room at everyone. A few people at least had the sense to shut their jaws and not meet his burning gaze. He pushed his way out of the circle and storming out of the room, nearly stepping on Chitose’s hand on the way out.

Akagi stared after the retreating figure of Bandou, absolutely dumbfounded at what just happened. It was utterly silent for the next few seconds.

Then Tatara let out a long “woooooooohhhhh. That was…unexpected.” He looked like he was about to say something else, but a very loud, abrupt laugh left him instead. He quickly covered his mouth with both hands.

For the first time that night, Tatara actually seemed embarrassed.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED ON CH. 2

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: yeeee stay tuneed for part two as a short finish up to this story! If you've read this far, consider leaving me a kudos and a comment telling me what you think:) This will mainly be a place for me to post some cute K project stories, and for me to practice wring nsfw and smut, so please be gentle if you do choose to comment, I don't have a beta reader! Social media: Tumblr: elo-kodon, Twitter: @elo_thefairy


End file.
